


Winged Immortal

by lilsoso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Half-Vampires, Human/Vampire Relationship, Modern Era, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoso/pseuds/lilsoso
Summary: Y/N is in her last year of high school, just living an ordinary life. One night on her way back home, she hits something. This ‘thing’ would change her life forever...
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Winged Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction !!! I’m really nervous to post this but I hope you like it. Enjoy some vampire Kageyama ;)  
> (I put music in here so * means to play the song for a better experience)

It was a typical fall day, the nights came faster, and the air was getting colder. You were on your way home from the store running an errand for your parents. You guys had just run out of ice cream and your little brother wanted more, so of course, your mom made you go get some. You were a good daughter so you didn’t complain too much, plus you enjoyed the occasional night drives.

You were blasting your music and jamming out. You had an album for almost anything, this time though you were listening to some of your favorite songs. The song you were just listening to was over and the next one that played you were not in the mood for. You went to press skip and as you did you hear a thwack on your windshield making you swerve on the road. Thankfully there were no other cars out. Next thing you knew you were pulled over on the side of the road, out in the cold, looking down at a little bat.

‘I just hit a bat!’ You thought to yourself a few times. Perplexed by the situation at hand, there was a bat hurt because of your reckless driving. All you could think about was how you were the cause of this. You could feel tears swelling up in your eyes. The bat looked like it was dead, you grabbed a stick next to you and poked it softly to check. It jolted awake and hurriedly went to fly away, but it’s wing seemed to be broken. You were happy it wasn’t dead but you still felt a pit in your stomach. The bat can’t fly anywhere because you hit it. Not knowing how on earth to treat a bat, still you felt a sense of responsibility.

Maybe you should bring it home? The idea popping into your head but quickly you pushed it out. No sensible person would just bring a bat home, that's probably unsafe or furthermore, unsanitary. Not to mention your parents would never allow it. The bat tried to fly again but went straight back down to the ground. You sat there clueless of what to do but you had to make a decision. It was late so it might be hard to take it anywhere. You could bring it and hide it from your parents.

Your phone buzzes, a text from your mom asking ‘what's taking so long?’ You remember the ice cream is sitting in the car melting and begin to move back to your car. Before you could go you look back at the bat. It looks right back at you making your heart sting, and at that you grab the bat quickly and put it in your car. It squirmed a bit but it was in too much pain to fight back against you. The bat continued to be restless in the car, but thankfully the drive wasn’t much longer, you just had to turn a few more corners and you were home.

When you arrived home you quickly put the ice cream in the freezer and rushed up to your room, hiding the bat in your coat. You place the bat neatly on the bench by your window snuggling it up in warm blankets. Your room wasn’t huge but it was still a nice size. When you first walk in you can see your bed with two nightstands on both sides. To the left is your closet with sliding mirror doors. To your right is your dresser on the same wall as the door. Then your bookshelf on the side wall next to your window and bench.

You had no clue how you were gonna take care of this bat and hide it from your family. Maybe putting it in the garage would have been better. Staring at the bat sitting awkwardly in the blankets, you decide it is probably best to look up some stuff on taking care of bats, and if possible take it to a shelter. You stay locked up in your room for the rest of the night researching, and when you are finally tired you get ready for bed.

\--------------------

You jump hearing a loud bang. You wake up, slightly opening your eyes. You look in the mirror that's on the right side of your bed, in the mirror on the other side you can see a tall man wearing all black trying to open your window. He is struggling because he is only using one arm.

All of a sudden he pauses, turning to look right at you. His eyes were glowing a beautiful blue. You could feel them piercing right through you.

You’re frozen, holding your breath, too scared to even move an inch. You guys are just staring at each other. You watch him move toward you and you close your eyes.

Although you saw him moving, you heard nothing. The silence was deafening. Not a single sound, making you scared out of your mind. You can’t even think straight. Tired of this uneasy feeling you open your eyes.

He is right above you, standing on the ceiling, piercing down at you. Your faces are so close, just a few inches away. Heat rises in your face. He was extremely handsome up close.

“Don’t scream, go back to sleep, this was all a dream.” He tells with his eyes glowing red. Next thing you knew it all went black.

Not too long later you hear a loud bang that startled you awake. You were faced toward your window, looking at a tall man wearing all black attempting to get out of the window. Something about this seemed familiar.

You don’t dare move, let alone breath. You look at the bed you made for the bat, all messed up and partly on the ground. Where is the bat? You think looking back up at the man. His hair is dark, probably black. With a black long sleeve button up shirt, black jeans, to black boots, he is dressed in black from head to toe. Dark blue earring studs are on both of his ears, with another earring dangling on his left ear. His skin is unhealthily pale. Something seems strange about this, is it really what you're thinking?

You sit up, and he looks at you. You stare at each other in silence.

“Ugh… What?” He breaks the silences glaring at you.

“You’re a vampire.” He looks alarmed at hearing those words come out of your mouth. You felt stunned as well, by his reaction making it seem to be true. You can’t believe this is real.

He moves, coming towards you. You shout, “Please don’t take my memories away!” If he was shocked before he is even more now.

The vampire speaks, “Why?” His voice was cold and slightly angry. Like he was annoyed with the situation.

“B-because! You’re trying to escape right, but you're hurt? Your arm is broken.” It was, he wasn’t using his right arm to escape.

He looked at you unconvinced. “So... you should stay here, at least until you are healed. Then… after… you can erase my memories.” He looks conflicted between the situation. “I could help you recover, it’s the least I can do.” This was probably the best option for him, you try convincing.

“It is more complicated than that.”

“How? Do you have somewhere you need to be?” You try lightening his mood, maybe make him think this, wouldn’t be an awful idea. “You’re hurt, so stay here until you are better, my parents won’t find out.” You hope that sounded reassuring.

He remains there staring at you, for what feels like forever, clearly thinking of the right thing to do. “Fine. I’m tired anyway. Don’t touch me.” He says sternly and turns back into a bat.

“Wow! Okay so do you need anything?” You ask but get no response. He might not be able to respond to you in that form. You lay down too now. “So how does it all work, like the garlic thing, or sunlight, is that real? I could see you in the mirror.”

“Shut up!” You flinch as he lets out in his bat form.

So he can talk as a bat. You open your mouth, but close it. ‘Right going to bed. Ugh how am I supposed to do this now I have so many questions?!’

\--------------------

The next day comes with your mom shaking you awake. “Y/N get up!”

“Ugh, O.K., O.K. I’m getting up.” She leaves as she sees you sitting up. You almost forgot about the vampire, but thankfully she didn’t see the bat, you look in the mirror on your right and see what a mess you look like. ‘Oh boy, I hope I didn’t sleep as ugly as I look right now.’ You think to yourself.

The window is open so maybe sunlight doesn’t affect him, he is still sleeping thankfully. With that you hurry to get ready and head toward the bathroom. Maybe dressing and looking a little better than usual. You still can’t believe this is real.

When you get back he is still passed out.

“Good morning.” You say awkwardly and smile.

“Close the blinds.” He replied back.

“Sure, but you know we will have to leave soon, will you be okay going out?”

“Yeah.”

“You know it would help if you told me some things… so I can make sure you don’t get hurt anymore.” He huffs back at you.

“You know you snore right?” 

“Oh. Right. S-sorry about that.” You look away. This conversation was going nowhere. You think he realized that was kind of insensitive because he sighs and apologies, then starts explaining to you some things about him.

“Okay so, you can be in the sun but not for long or else you will get a heat stroke and a really bad sunburn.”

“Yeah.”

“You can be seen in mirrors, and garlic doesn’t affect you but it tastes bad to you.”

“Yeah.”

“Crosses don’t affect you other than make you feel uncomfortable, but you can die to a stake to the heart, other than that you will slowly heal.”

“Yes, you can’t believe everything you hear. Not all rumors are true.” He sounded annoyed. It was like he was lecturing you.

“Y/N!” Your mom calls from downstairs. “Come out of your room and do something productive!”

You yell back saying you will. “I should go downstairs for a bit, explain this to me later.” You head for the door. “Oh wait, I just realized I don’t know your name.”

“Kageyama. Tobio Kageyama.”

“Okay Kageyama, my name is-”

“Y/N, yes I know, your mom is calling for you again.” He says all arogently and interrupts you.

Yes she was calling you, telling you to hurry up, and that you did.

\--------------------

You’re in the middle of finishing up your last homework assignment, and Kageyama is sitting at your window. He has been looking around your room asking you weird questions about you, so thankfully he is sitting still now.

Yesterday when you could finally relax, Kageyama told you more about himself. You were surprised to learn that Kageyama was actually the son of a vampire king, but he is half vampire. His mom was human. She died when he was young by out of control vampires. You could tell by the way he talked about it, it still bothers him.

His older sister and him are competing to be the next ruler but she doesn’t actually want to win. That night when you hit him with your car, he had ended up fighting with his dad and stormed out.

His dad doesn’t think that he is mature enough to become king. Apparently they quarrel often and you might say, he goes out for a late night fly. He said they won’t be worried for a few days. Him disappearing is normal you guess.

We also made a system to keep our little secret. During the week your parents work for most of the day so you are home alone with your siblings. You guys have school but he is free to roam around your room in the morning.

People might come into your room in the afternoon, so you guys have to be more careful. Thankfully he has enhanced hearing so he will be able to tell when someone is coming.

When you're downstairs or out he is not allowed to leave your room. Your family goes to sleep early plus it is dark so you told him he can go downstairs at night time since it will be easier to hide. He seemed happy about this.Your family has a lot of games to pass the time so he shouldn’t get too bored staying in here.

“Are you almost done with that?” He questions, peering down over your shoulder. You look up at him. He really is a vampire, he is leaning over with his feet off the ground, barely floating above it. He sure is tall.

“How tall are you?” You ask, trying to guess yourself?

“I’m about 5’11” almost 6’.”

“Woah, that’s taller than I expected.”

“You think that's tall? You're just short.” He teases grinning down at you.

“Hey! I’m avera- ah.” You were getting up to measure, when one of your books cut your finger.

“Wow, so these tropes really do happen. Haha, this is kinda cliche.” You chuckle looking at your finger, but Kageyama immediately retreats as far away from you as he can. He is on the ceiling in the corner across the room eyes red, and covering his mouth and nose.

“Oh, you haven’t had food in a while have you?” You hesitate. He shakes his head in agreement. “Sorry about that, do you need to drink my blood?” You nervously ask him.

His eyes grow wide. “No! Your blood smells awful.” He shouts aggressively.

That stung. It was probably better that he didn’t want to suck you dry, but you couldn’t help but feel hurt.

“Okay, then what do you need to eat?” You finally ask.

“I usually drink animal blood, human blood smells and tastes horrible to me.” He growls, holding his nose even tighter. With that you put your finger in your mouth to suck your own blood and stop it from bleeding more.

“Well you can’t just go killing animals over here. Is there anything else we can do?”

“Milk.”

“Huh?”

“Milk helps suppress my urges.” He says calmer now, loosening the grip on his nose as the smell of blood starts to fade.

“That’s different, okay, I can help you there, I’ll be right back.” You rush downstairs. When you get back with a glass of milk, he is back in his bat form. You set the glass in front of him and he rushes to it, drinking non stop.

When he is finally done chugging down the milk he turns back human and thanks you awkwardly. He also apologized for being rude since you were just trying to help. You can tell he feels bad.

You smile and thank him. The atmosphere was pretty awkward after that. He just sits staring out the window while you sit and finish your homework until you are called down for dinner.

\----------Kageyama pov.

She is downstairs right now and I am sitting on her bed facing the mirror.

Ugh I need to feed, I freaked out on her. If only dad had just listened to me! Instead he lectured me again telling me I am not mature enough to be king. Telling me I need to learn about dumb humans, and be able to “appreciate them”. My reflection is judging me.

No, I got mad when he said to go spend more time with them and stormed out. Why do I need to even do that if they are of no interest to me. They smell awful.

He got his wish though, I am here stuck with this silly little human now. Actually my arm is already almost healed. It would have been faster if I fed but that's fine. She has been useful so far.

I was asking her a lot of questions about humans. What their actual purpose is. Why do they do useless things like work when they have such short lives? Or how they even enjoy their time with family and friends when they have such little time.

She seemed to have a hard time answering those though. Maybe it was too hard for her. She was weird freaking out about her homework. Was it really that important?

Oh and then she even ended up cutting her finger. What a pain that was, she is so weak. She looked so frightened, even after I told her I wasn’t interested in her blood. Again judging me.

I guess I was yelling at her, and she was still nice to me after I did that. I had to apologize, and she accepted it so easily, she even smiled at me. I was embarrassed because of her. She made it so awkward after that. Ugh I’m getting embarrassed now.

There was a loud crash downstairs. I jump at the smell of blood. Y/N!

\--------------------

You took longer to come back up. You didn’t want to be in that awkward situation again and you are downstairs trying to think of a way to lighten the mood between you guys.

You help your mom with the dishes to pass more time, but you have too many dishes stacked in your hands and a knife falls cutting part of your hand and wrist.

“You know what this is rigged!” You shout. Your mom was surprised and quickly tried to help you. Stupid cliche vampire tropes.

You hear a loud thud upstairs and you know Kageyama can smell your blood. He is probably having a hard time again. He is gonna be so mad when you go back upstairs.

Your mom and you hurry to clean up the mess and the blood. You both go upstairs to her bathroom to treat your wound. The bleeding didn’t stop, but it is slower. The wound is from the bottom of your thumb to the end of your wrist. We bandaged up your hand and you trud back to your room.

“Heyy Kageyama…” You drag out your words. Your head is down because you know he knows what happened and you are scared to look him in the eye. You got no response so you looked up. He was in his bat form, hiding under the covers of the tiny bed you made him. “I brought you some milk.” You spoke more cheerfully, trying to show him the glass of milk. He doesn’t move.

Is he ignoring you...because your blood smells bad? Is it really that bad? “ I’m sorry, I cut myself again. I know it smells bad and I tried to treat it before coming here.” you say, “I brought you milk if you need it.” You set the glass on the windowsill next to him. You sat on the side of your bed staring at him.

*----------Play “Bite” by Njomza

“You’re not ignoring m-” He startles you by turning back into a human and grabbing the glass hastily. Right before it looked like he was about to chug it down he pauses.

There is a little stain of blood on the side of the glass. He licks it. Eyes beaming bright red, he looks at you with a new kind of hunger. “Your blood tastes good.” He sounded shocked. “It doesn’t have an awful smell either.”

He looked like he could pounce on you at any moment. “It does? Do you want to drink some?” You ask nervously. You're not sure how well this will go, but you don’t think he would kill you. He could have done that a long time ago.

“No!” He shouts, gulping down the milk. That definitely didn’t satisfy him though. Not this time.

“You can, it's okay.” You reassure him, “Here you can clean up my wound.” You say unraveling your bandage that you just put together. He still looks uncertain though. You reach your hand out to him and he flinches, not moving any closer to drink your blood. “Would you rather here?” You ask, pulling down the crewneck you were wearing to expose your bare neck.

“Ugh, no this is fine.” He says reluctantly, grabbing your arm finally caving. He leans down, kneeling, looking up at you. His eyes look as if he was scared, and asking for permission one last time. You sit tightly on your bed preparing yourself. You close your eyes, you have never been too good with blood.

You feel his warm breath so close to your skin. He licks your wound and it sends a shiver down your spin.

Then the feeling, like shockwaves, he is sucking your blood. “Augh.” You groan, he is drinking so fiercely. You try and gaze out the window, to distract yourself. You can’t think of anything but him drinking your blood.

The only sounds filling the room are of him sucking your blood, and the loud pounding of your heart. You need to calm down.

Suddenly he aggressively pulls you closer, almost making you fall off the bed. “Hey Kageyama, slow down a bit. You’re pulling me off the bed.” You plead, attempting to move back on the bed.

You get no response from him. So you pull away from him.

Now he responds, by pushing you back onto the bed hovering over you. His deep blue eyes are nowhere to be found, only blood-red eyes are left staring down at you. He brushes your hair to the side.

Oh, he. Does he want to drink from your neck now? You instinctively turn your head to the side. You're not sure if this is the best idea. You can already feel your head spinning.

“Kageyama, I don’t know if it’s a good idea to drink more. Will that be okay?” You say pushing at his torso. You feel bad that this is the only way for him to eat and you are asking him to stop.

“Just a bit more.” He whispers, moving close to your neck. Again you close your eyes, clenching at his shirt, he bites into your neck. You breathe heavily, opening your eyes scared of losing consciousness.

It’s hot, your face feels flushed. The grip on his shirt slowly getting looser. Your eyes are heavy and you can’t fight it back anymore.

You pass out.

\----------End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I posted it!!!!! I was making this for myself, but my friend told me to post it. I have been super nervous to put it on here though, so I hope you all liked it. Might add more chapters... If you can give some constructive criticism it will help a lot, but please be nice. Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
